1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile electronic device, a screen control method, and a storage medium storing therein a screen control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch panel is widely used in order to enable an intuitive operation and achieve a compact mobile electronic device without requiring a physically large area for an user interface, such as a keyboard. The electronic devices equipped with a touch panel allocate a specific process to each of operations such as a tap gesture detected by the touch panel. For example, there is a known mobile electronic device which activates a function associated with an icon when a gesture of tapping the displayed icon is detected by the touch panel (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-164794).
However, the touch panel detects merely several kinds of operations such as tapping, flicking, and sweeping. For this reason, there is a limit to the number of processes that can be allocated to the operations detected by the touch panel. Accordingly, it was difficult for the user of the electronic device equipped with the touch panel to activate various kinds of processes by operating the touch panel.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mobile electronic device, a screen control method, and a storage medium storing therein a screen control program that allow the user to activate various processes by operating the touch panel.